goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barry Bostwick
Barry Bostwick is an American actor. Biography Born in San Mateo, California, he worked as a circus performer and a member of pop group "The Klowns", Bostwick gained recognition for his roles in stage and screen musicals, and won a Tony Award for The Robber Bridegroom in 1977. In addition Bostwick became known for his long-running roles on television, in series including Spin City and What I Like About You as well as guest appearances in Scrubs, Ugly Betty and CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Singing A frequent performer in musical roles both on stage and screen, Bostwick had roles in a number of small musicals before his breakout role as the original Danny Zuko in Grease. This was followed soon after by a film role as Brad Majors in The Rocky Horror Picture Show, performing such numbers as "Damnit, Janet!" Bostwick later won a Tony Award for his role as Jamie Lockhart in The Robber Bridegroom and originated the role of Nick Charles in Nick & Nora. He also played the mysterious Watchword in Alleluia! The Devil's Carnival. Film The Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975) *Damnit, Janet (contains solo lines) *Over at the Frankenstein Place (contains solo lines) *Sweet Transvestite (contains solo lines) *Once in a While (solo)(cut) *Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me *Planet Schmanet (contains solo lines) *Rose Tint My World (contains solo lines) *Super Heroes (contains solo lines) Alleluia! The Devil's Carnival (2015) *The Watchword's Hour (solo) Television Working (1982) *Fathers and Sons (solo) What I Like About You (2005) *Summer Nights *The Way You Look Tonight (duet) Stage Salvation (1969) Colette (1970)(originated the role) Soon (1971)(originated the role) Grease (1972)(originated the role) *Summer Nights (contains solo lines) *We Go Together *Alone at a Drive-in Movie (solo) *All Choked Up (duet) *We Go Together (Reprise) The Robber Bridegroom (1976) *Once Upon the Natchez Trace (contains solo lines) *Suddenly the Day Looks Sunny (solo)(recitative) *(Steal) With Style (contains solo lines) *Rosamund's Dream (duet) *Riches (contains solo lines) *Little Pieces of Sugar Cane (solo)(recitative) *Love Stolen (contains solo lines) *Where, Oh Where (Is My Baby Darlin'?)(contains solo lines) *Finale She Loves Me (1977) *Prelude/Good Morning, Good Day (contains solo lines) *Sounds while Selling (contains solo lines) *Three Letters (duet) *Tonight at Eight (solo) *Tango Tragique (solo) *Where's My Shoe? (duet) *She Loves Me (solo) *Finale (duet) The Pirates of Penzance (1981) *Oh, better far to live and die (contains solo lines) *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) *Now for the pirates' lair (contains solo lines) *When you had left our pirate fold (contains solo lines) *Away, away! My heart's on fire! (contains solo lines) *With cat-like tread, upon our prey we steal *Hush, hush, not a word (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II (contains solo lines) Nick & Nora (1991)(originated the role) *Is There Anything Better Than Dancing? (contains solo lines) *Swell (contains solo lines) *As Long As You're Happy (duet) *May the Best Man Win (contains solo lines) *Look Who's Alone Now (solo) *A Busy Night at Lorraine's (contains solo lines) *Let's Go Home (duet) Gallery bostwickdanny.jpg|'Danny Zuko' in Grease. bostwickbrad.jpg|'Brad Majors' in The Rocky Horror Picture Show. bostwickjamie.jpg|'Jamie Lockhart' in The Robber Bridegroom. bostwicknick.jpg|'Nick Charles' in Nick & Nora. bostwickjack.jpg|'Jack Tyler' in What I Like About You. bostwickwatchword.jpg|'The Watchword' in Alleluia! The Devil's Carnival. Bostwick, Barry